kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur, Spooner
'''Arthur, Spooner was the premiere episode of Season 5 of The King of Queens, also the 101st episode overall in the series. Written by Tony Sheehan, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on September 23, 2002. Synopsis Doug gets Arthur to accompany him in his bed because he can't sleep without Carrie. Storyline Holly asks Doug if she can get a raise for walking Arthur, while Carrie gets a promotion on being the project supervisor which changes her hours from 8 PM to 6 AM, so now Doug and Carrie get to hardly see one another. Doug also has trouble sleeping at night so he decides to use Arthur to solve his problems. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Patton Oswalt (Spence) and Gary Valentine (Danny) both are absent from the episode. *In the opening scene in the kitchen you can see a sticker on the front of Dougs shirt that reads XXL. Goofs ;Continuity #Carrie's handbag switches shoulders when she talks to Doug in the kitchen. #When Arthur comes into the kitchen while Doug and Deacon are having breakfast, he walks through an open door with his blue cardigan and shoes hanging from his right arm. After cutting to Doug and back to Arthur, the door is closed and the cardigan and shoes have switched arms. #Arthur pours salad dressing on his salad and then hands the bottle back to Doug. The camera then switches to Doug's face. When the camera switches back to Arthur, Arthur once again pours salad dressing on his salad and once again hands the bottle back to Doug. This occurs at the 10:34 minute mark in this episode. #When Carrie picks up the stack of papers from the printer, they are (more or less) lined up. In the next shot, one paper sticks out from the others. Then she gathers several papers in her left hand, and in the next shot her left hand is empty. ;Crew or equipment visible *(At or around 25:00) When Arthur approaches Doug in the living room, looking over Arthur's shoulder on the fridge you will see the shadow of the camera adjusting height. Connections ;References *''Gone with the Wind'' (1939 film) - Arthur is talking about Clark Gable in a scene of Gone with the Wind. ;Features *''The King and I'' (1956 film) - The song "Getting To Know You" is played in a montage of Frank and Doug socializing. ;Featured in *''A Little Help'' (2010 film) - The show (also created by Michael J. Weithorn) is playing on the TV during the sex scene. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''A Beautiful Morning'' (uncredited) - Performed by The Rascals *''Getting To Know You'' (uncredited) - Performed by Marni Nixon Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Gerry Black as George Barksdale *Marshaun Daniel as Kirby Palmer, Deacon's son *Steve Hytner as Neal Morrensy *Ford Rainey as Mickey *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Priscilla Stasna *Damani Roberts as Major Palmer, Deacon's son More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes